


Plague Land drabbles

by TwoEndingsTwoPeople



Category: Plague Land Series - Alex Scarrow
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Body Horror, Canon Het Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Medication, Mild Gore, Minor Canonical Character(s), Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Canonical Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Plague, Sam Chutani owns all my uwus, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoEndingsTwoPeople/pseuds/TwoEndingsTwoPeople
Summary: I'm going to carry this nonexistant fandom on my shoulders and this is how.Note: some of these(read as: most likely most of them) are going to be centric around a headcanon/entire fanfic premise I have based around Sam and that's why he gets his own tagBecause Alex Scarrow didn't give him enough love but he gave me a full character bio to work with so here we areFirst work on archiveAlso I need to re-read Plague Land: Reborn so most references will be to Plague Land and not the 2nd book





	Plague Land drabbles

Alright we're starting out Plague Land right-- and by that I mean  
Please refer to the tags, as some will be added later, and prepare for a disaster of either Sam/Leon or Sam/Freya, only at the same time if Sam's pining and Leon/Freya is the canon  
Also Dave gets his own tag because we hate him a lot but he's probably gonna get referenced a few times so he gets a tag just in case

First work on archive so I'm just trying to figure everything out aa


End file.
